lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter's Box: Ω Edition
Fighter's Box: Ω Edition is a special product created by LHK and it is going to be released in August 31st, 2016. Breakdown It contains: * 3 packs of each of the following sets: ** Holiday Pack 7 ** Holiday Pack 8 ** Alpha Pack 1 ** Alpha Pack 2 ** Alpha Pack 3 ** Alpha Pack 4 ** Alpha Pack 5 ** Alpha Pack 6 ** Alpha Pack 7 ** Alpha Pack 8 ** Beta Pack 1 ** Beta Pack 2 ** Beta Pack 3 ** Beta Pack 4 ** Beta Pack 5 ** Beta Pack 6 * (FBΩE-JP001) Aplest, the God of Greed (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP002) Zil, the God of Envy (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP003) Lagn, the God of Lust (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP004) Obelisk the Giant Divine Knight (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP005) Slifer the Sacred Star Dragon (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP006) The Winged Dragon of Ra - God Fire (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP007) Genesis of Obelisk (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP008) Obelisk Token (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP009) Absolute King Silver Jack (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP010) Junk Neighbor (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP011) (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP012) (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP013) (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP014) (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * (FBΩE-JP015) (alt. art) (Apocalypse Secret Rare) * A 40-card deck (with 3 s inside) that is centered towards quickly Summoning the "Nihilistic Gods" and provide specific perks depending on which Nihilistic God is into play. The deck is split into three sub-decks: "Karmatic Wizards" (which can be Summoned quickly and set up a good Graveyard in both sides for "Aplest"), "Karmatic Changers" (which can be Summoned quickly and can increase their Levels -which are low in the start- to help you out with "Zil") and "Karmatic Keepers" (which also allows you to Special Summon themselves easily, but they focus on increasing their ATK as well, serving to a more powerful "Lagn"). Deck List * (FBSD-JPTK1) Karmatic Token ( ) * (FBSD-JPTK2) Karmatic Shadow Token ( ) * (FBSD-JPTK3) Karmatic Shadow Token (alt. art) ( ) * (FBSD-JP001) Karmatic Wizard - Mahad ( ) * (FBSD-JP002) Karmatic Wizard - Mana ( ) * (FBSD-JP003) Karmatic Wizard - Gill ( ) * (FBSD-JP004) Karmatic Wizard - Stephen ( ) * (FBSD-JP005) Karmatic Wizard - Damian ( ) * (FBSD-JP006) Karmatic Changer - Paul ( ) * (FBSD-JP007) Karmatic Changer - Pedro ( ) * (FBSD-JP008) Karmatic Changer - Ronald ( ) * (FBSD-JP009) Karmatic Changer - Vladimir ( ) * (FBSD-JP010) Karmatic Changer - Ivan ( ) * (FBSD-JP011) Karmatic Keeper - Maurice ( ) * (FBSD-JP012) Karmatic Keeper - Patrick ( ) * (FBSD-JP013) Karmatic Keeper - Nicholas ( ) * (FBSD-JP014) Karmatic Keeper - Erik ( ) * (FBSD-JP015) Karmatic Keeper - Ignatius ( ) * (FBSD-JP016) ( ) * (FBSD-JP017) ( ) * (FBSD-JP018) ( ) * (FBSD-JP019) ( ) * (FBSD-JP020) ( ) * (FBSD-JP021) ( ) * (FBSD-JP022) ( ) * (FBSD-JP023) Karmatic Surge Tower ( ) * (FBSD-JP024) Karmatic Wrath ( ) * (FBSD-JP025) Karmatic Sacrifice ( ) * (FBSD-JP026) Karmatic Dreadful Rebirth ( ) * (FBSD-JP027) ( ) * (FBSD-JP028) ( ) * (FBSD-JP029) ( ) * (FBSD-JP030) ( ) * (FBSD-JP031) ( ) * (FBSD-JP032) ( ) * (FBSD-JP033) ( ) * (FBSD-JP034) ( ) * (FBSD-JP035) Karmatic Spiral ( ) * (FBSD-JP036) Karmatic Nihilism ( ) * (FBSD-JP037) Karmatic Demise ( ) * (FBSD-JP038) ( ) * (FBSD-JP039) ( ) * (FBSD-JP040) ( ) Category:Pre-constructed Decks